Drabbles
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Its kinda a book to movie cross over. I just took moments from the book and pulled in movie characters. Enjoy the insanity. R


_**Disclaimer: I don't Own it…nor will I ever!**_

_**HTTYD Drabbles**_

_**1.**_

_**How to be a Pirate**_

The ship was sinking, they had to get out or they would all drown. Yet every second he beat on the door hope was lost. Toothless rammed the door and it cracked. Water began to fill the room.

"Stop Toothless…"

"Let him Alvin we can still swim to the surface!" Hiccup yelled trying to ram the door again. The water in the room was making it hard to get a running start now. Toothless once again rammed the door. Hiccup found himself feeling light headed with lack of air. It was either die drowning or die down here by suffocations.

"Ready buddy…one more time!" He yelled ramming the door again. Yet again only a crack. Hiccup sighed and fell to his knees in defeat. Toothless licked the boys sweat soaked and sea soaked face.

"I'm okay buddy just…hard to breath." Hiccup said looking over his shoulder at Alvin who just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Finished?" He asked

"Good…now I can die in peace." He grumbled and looked away.

"Why don't you stop grumbling and start helping you stupid mongfish!" Hiccup splashed him with water. Toothless grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back toward the door.

"I don't think I can do it again Toothless." Hiccup said but the look in Toothless eyes got him back on his feet and ready for another go. Hiccup and toothless ran at the door and it pushed outward then inward in one huge gush of water.

The water hit there faces like a thousand cold daggers cutting them to pieces. Toothless opened his eyes to see Hiccup floating there. He must have gone unconscious with the force. Toothless grabbed him as he did that fateful day he lost his leg and used his tail to stear them through the water.

Hiccup opened his eyes to see green eyes staring down worriedly.

"Toothless?" He coughed up more water and rolled onto his side. His lungs felt so heavy, at least he could still breath. Unless he was dead…he pinched himself and then smiled. He was alive, once again Toothless saved him. Hiccup reached up and put his hand on his best friends maw and smiled.

"Thanks buddy." Hiccup coughed again and closed his eyes. Toothless leaned in toward him and pulled his human to him. His warm wings enveloping the young man keeping him safe from the dangers within the cavern they had found themselves within. The human that had threatened his human had survived too and would no doubt attempted to hurt him once more. Toothless wouldn't allow for that to happen, never would any harm come to his human.

* * *

_**2.**_

_**How to Speak Dragonese**_

Toothless pinned his ears as flat as they could go and growled at the moving shadows. Fishlegs and Hiccup both look over at the black dragon. Although he was hard to see in the dark the outline could be seen somewhat.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered putting his hand on the dragons shoulder. Toothless could feel his human shaking with fear. A loud yelp could be heard behind them, when Hiccup and Toothless turned around Fishlegs was gone.

Toothless wound his tail around Hiccup for extra protection. Toothless grunted when a net landed on his great wings and shoulders. The surprised and furious dragon tried to spread his wings, but the net wouldn't allow him to do so.

He turned to see that Hiccup was laying on the ground blood soaking his cheek flowing from a blood soaked wound. He was knocked unconscious and would be easier to transport. Over Toothless' dead body, he reared up clawing and nashing his teeth at the Romans coming from the darkened woods.

"This beast has sponk…take him…we'll put him into the arena." A dark haired man said and kicked the boy to see what sort of reaction he got from the dragon. As expected Toothless roared and lashed out with his tail and blowing fire.

He wouldn't hit the man however, he was to close to Hiccup. Hiccup rolled over groaning from the blow to the ribs. Hiccups eyes opened filling with tears as he tried to get a descent breath after having the air knocked out of him.

"T-Tooth-less…" Hiccup reached for his dragon only for him to be drug away into the darkness.

* * *

_**3.**_

_**How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse**_

"He ate it!" "What!?" Hiccup yelled to Astrid who threw her arms into the air and pointed at the dragon she rode time and time again. "He ate the damned potato!" she growled out as plainly as possible. "We were almost there and now all we have to tell for it is this…this arrow?" His voice cracked with disbelief. Astrid just nodded. "What about Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked pointing to Fishlegs who blinked and looked down at himself.

"What…what about me Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked

"What do you mean Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Hiccup felt light headed and irritable.

"I mean Fishlegs was bitten by a venomous dragon. He's got Vorpentisis and will die if we don't get him a potato to eat." Astrids eyes grew wide.

"Hiccup he wasn't stung, it was you."

"What?" He asked as Toothless nudged him. Hiccups vision was growing fuzzy and he fell backward against Toothless who let out a worried thrum in the pit of his throat.

"I…I don't get it. I don't remember being stung." Hiccup whispered his throat was starting to close off. Hiccup looked at fishlegs and threw him the arrow. Fishlegs fumbled with it for a second before clinging to it like it were his life line.

"Ooot me." His tongue felt fat and dry.

"What?" Fishlegs asked

"No…no he's not. Hiccup your insane." Astrid growled.

"Do what?" Fishlegs squeeked out.

"Ooot me."

"Shoo….but Hiccup." Fishlegs pulled out his bow and shafted the arrow onto the string.

"No Fishlegs!" Astrid jumped in the way and the arrow fired hitting Hiccup in the foot. Toothless growled at the boy roaring loudly before lifting his human into the air and disappeared from the two other teenagers.

* * *

_**4. **_

_**How to Twist a Dragons Tale**_

Hiccup was startled awake by the sound of his door slamming shut. Hotshot stood over his bed a dagger in hand muttering to himself. Hiccup looked around and swallowed.

"Toothless?" His voice was cracked and unsure. Where was his dragon, probably hunting, that's when most dragons hunt. He swallowed when Hotshot jumped onto his bed and pressed down onto the blankets so Hiccup couldn't move to defend himself. The dagger on his neck, and the angry mans smile was greasy and crooked.

"Do you wanna know why…I'm going to kill you?" He whispered to Hiccup, the cold voice was thick and gruffy with age.

"N-No…but I'd love to know."

"Because you should have been mine!" He yelled

"Whoa?" The dagger pressed harder letting loose a thin red line. It made Hiccup gasp and flinch back away from the dagger.

"Your mother, was betrothed to me." He said licking his thin lips.

"When I found out she had run away and married another and bore a son…I vowed you would die. So you ready." He asked Hiccup who shook his head and shut his eyes just as tightly as they would go. Yet after a while the blow never came. He peaked out from under his blanket to see the man looking down at Hiccup.

"But now that I'm standing before you and seeing you…I notice one thing…its not your fault…your mother never wanted to wait for me…in all seriousness…I don't think I could wait fifteen years either." he chuckled pulling the blade away.

"I would have been proud to call you my son if I had married your mother."

"Gee…thanks…you have a terrible way of showing it." Hiccup whispered running his fingers over the pink and red line the blade had made.

"Sorry…" Hotshot chuckled

* * *

_**5. **_

_**A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons**_

A loud crunching noise echoed in the hallway. Hiccup stops writing and looks up to see Toothless chewing on something.

"Find some rats down here huh?" He asked. Toothless just grinned, there were flakes of gold in his gums and between his teeth.

"What are you eating? Last time I checked…rats weren't gold colored or gold filled." Hiccup said and gasped when he saw half his fathers brand new thrown had a bite mark. Moreover the side with the pocket on the inside that had the first copy of 'how to train your dragon' inside it.

"Oh no no NO!" Hiccup put both his hands on his head and sighed letting every ounce of air out of his lungs and inhaled deeply in an effort to still his nerves.

"Why…did you eat…a thrown?" Hiccup asked. Toothless blinked and chomped down on the rest of the thrown. Hiccup's jaw dropped and he fainted. His father was going to be so mad at them.

* * *

_**6.**_

_**How to Ride a Dragon's Storm**_

There was to much smoke for Hiccup to see where Toothless had gone, the ship he woke up on seemed to breath steam. He gasped as he fell down a hole and landed in the middle of a group of people. He opened his stinging eyes to see several dark colored people of all ages. One of them spoke in a language Hiccup couldn't understand. Another poked him with his stubby finger and spoke in that same language.

"Dragonrider…" One said and bowed to him, they all bowed to him. Hiccup blinked in amazement.

"yeah…I ride my dragon Toothless…have you seen him? Night fury…black, green eyes, has no teeth…well sometimes." he asked and the same man who poked him pointed to a room bellowing steam. Hiccup slowly walked toward the room and peaked through the crack in the door to see Toothless tied up.

"Why you peakin boy!" A pirate grabbed the door knobs and slammed open the door and threw Hiccup onto a wooden slab.

"Now stay real still boy or this won't come out right and it'll hurt like hell!" He said and ripped Hiccups sleeve clean off his arm.

"Hey!" Hiccup protested only to see the man with an red hot iron.

"What are you doing!" Hiccup yelled backing away nearly falling off the slab. Toothless roared trying to run to his human.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled trying to get to the protective wings of his dragon only to be grabbed by two men and held down. Hiccups screams filled the halls of the ship as well as the smell of burnt flesh. The man threw Hiccup to Toothless who pulled his human close shielding him from view. Toothless sniffed at the wound and started to lick it.

"No Toothless…h-hurts…" Hiccup tried to push the dragon away from the wound, but Toothless was adamant about licking at the wound. With each lick the pain would subside.

The tears that stained Hiccups cheeks were licked away and the blood seeping from his wounds were gone too. Toothless then just allowed for his master to continue to sleep soundly in his protective gaze.

* * *

_**7.**_

_**How to Break a Dragon's heart**_

"And…you were caught!" Hiccup asked Fishlegs who nodded vigorously.

"Great Odin's Eye Fishlegs…you do know who that girls father is right?" Hiccup asked

"Y-Yeah well, she's just so pretty…and-and her eyes look like lavender and her lips are roses and that hair looks so…"

"Fishlegs…I didn't ask for a description…I know what she looks like, and I also know what her father looks like and…He's right behind me isn't he?" Fishlegs nodded and started to run, Hiccup right behind him.

"Just cause you're the chiefs son doesn't mean I won't rip you a new one boy!"

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
